El fugitivo
by WAmsterdam
Summary: Draco Malfoy sobrevive huyendo; una inesperada vía de escape podría ser su última oportunidad de limpiar su nombre y obtener su libertad. Drinny/ Hanny Hiatus.
1. Capítulo uno

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece.

 **Pairing:** Drinny y Hanny

 **N/A:** Se me hizó muy sencillo escribir y subir esta historia, espero les guste 😊

 **El fugitivo**

La noche era testigo de la intensa persecución por aire y a pie, rayos de luces eran dirigidos a un escurridizo punto qué se movía ágil entre la maleza, las copas de los frondosos árboles servían de camuflaje a los habilidosos aurores, qué continuaban sin dar tregua a su presa, quién en ocasiones respondía con ataques de su varita provocando heridos infortunados. Abruptamente detuvieron su avanze en un lugar a mitad del enorme bosque.

Él no podía creer su suerte, finalmente tenía atrapado y sin escapatoria al qué durante año y medio, había sido su más grande desafío. Afirmó el agarre de su varita y sonrió satisfecho. Observó a los aurores del otro lado de la entrada de la cueva y con una mano les indicó que detuvieran su avance, ellos obedecieron sin vacilar. Apoyó su cabellera azabache en la pared de piedra y tierra, y se preparó para su siguiente movimiento levantando su varita a la altura de sus hombros.

-¡Bombarda!- Exclamó con toda la certeza que tenía de atraparlo, y dirigiendo su ataque al centro de la cueva. Una fuerte explosión retumbó en el lugar provocando qué cayeran pedazos de roca y polvo; y volvió a resguardarse juntó a la entrada esperando la reacción del fugitivo. Miró a los aurores que lo veían con una mezcla de expectación y admiración. No era algo qué él alentara, pero con los años había aprendido a manejar su fama, ahora solía usarla a su favor, cómo en ese momento, que era un indicativo de qué estaba haciendo lo correcto. No escuchó movimientos provenientes de la cueva, aún así debía ser precavido. Acomodó sus gafas, y sonrió confiado; levantó su mirada esmeralda y con un ademán de su mano libre le indicó a un grupo de aurores que sobrevolaban por encima de la cueva y cerca de unos altos árboles, que comenzaran acercarse. Estos siguieron sus instrucciones, bajando con diligencia bajo el manto de la noche que los cubría.

* * *

Había utilizado un protego para cubrirse de ese bombarda, y la entrada aún permanecía descubierta. Con su mano libre agarró sus cabellos rubios y apretó su larga cabellera en un gesto desesperado; caminó de un lugar a otro en el reducido espacio, se lamentaba qué al haber buscado refugio durante la persecución, se había atrapado el mismo. Debía calmarse, estaba tomando desiciones desesperadas, y por lo tanto equivocandose. Recargó su espalda en una de las paredes laterales sintiendo su propia respiración agitada, afirmó su varita en su pecho, aspiró con fuerza y volteó a su costado, en dirección a la salida y no observó ningún movimiento, tampoco oyó sonidos, salvo el del viento meneando las hojas de los árboles.

-Estas rodeado Malfoy- Escuchó la inconfundible voz de Potter. -No tienes escapatoria, lo mejor será qué te rindas.- Odiaba a ese engreído desde siempre, y lo odiaría más si lo atrapaba. Se había estado escondiendo en distintos lugares inóspitos, lo había hecho bien, hasta qué se refugió en esa cabaña, fué localizado y huyó para terminar acorralado. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared y cerró sus ojos grises, estaba cansado de huir, pero aún estaba dispuesto a continuar; aunque ya sin su escoba que dejó destrozada en algún lugar atrás en el camino, podía intentar escapar, pero no aseguraba qué Potter fuera tan jodidamente noble cómo se rumoraba, y temía que a la primera oportunidad acabaría con él. No era un riesgo que quisiera correr; su vida a pesar de lo aparente, le era valiosa. Después de sopesar sus posibilidades, optaría por la única que le aseguraba sobrevivir.

-Esta bien Potter.- Respondió con la dignidad que le quedaba.- Me rindo.- Arrojó su varita hacia la entrada de la cueva. Harry sonrió complacido, y le señaló a un auror que la recogiera, este le obedeció a prisa.

-Sal con las manos en alto.- Ordenó Potter, mientras el resto de los aurores aguardaba expectante con la vista y las varitas apuntando al centro. Después de un momento de tensión, Malfoy salió caminando erguido con las manos en la nuca, frunció el ceño cuando se percató de la cantidad de varitas señalandolo, y le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio a Potter que lo esperaba en la salida con una sonrisa altanera. -Llevenselo.- Ordenó mientras les daba la espalda.

-Si jefe.- Respondieron un par de aurores qué se acercaron al rubio y lo sujetaron de ambos brazos con rudeza, mientras los escoltaban cinco aurores más, todos aparentemente cansados y resentidos por el esfuerzo que les había costado atraparlo, para él eso era una pequeña, aunque insignificante victoria, sonrió levemente, y observó un instante el cielo estrellado esperando pronto recuperar su libertad. Un auror qué montaba una escoba retiró los hechizos antidesaparición e inmediatamente fué trasladado al Ministerio de mágia.

* * *

Había pasado la noche en vela encerrado en una fría celda, observó su horrible uniforme a rayas blancas y negras. El recuerdo de su fallecido padre siempre le pesaría; se preguntó que pensaría su progenitor de su único hijo, tenía 26 años y estaba al borde del precipicio, era un mago andrajoso de aspecto cansado y débil, su cabello crecido igual al de él sería lo único qué rememoraba a su padre; y en prisión, sin posesiones, siendo un Malfoy, era peor que un pobretón muerto de hambre, no tenía derecho ni a un juicio justo, se sintió desamparado; y sin amigos que confiaran él, estaba devastado y sin salida. Permaneció de pie sumergido en sus pensamientos, asimilando que está vez debía simplemente aceptar que perdió, sujetó firmemente un par de barrotes y apretó los puños, agachó la cabeza y cerró los párpados. Su juicio iniciaría a primera hora de la mañana y el veredicto era culpable; sería trasladado a Azkaban donde cumpliría cadena perpetua, y tendría que conformarse y aceptar su condena; culpable o inocente, eso era lo de menos.

-Despierta.- Demandó un robusto custodio, Draco levantó la vista para observar el gesto de burla dibujado en el feo rostro de gruesas facciones. Soltó los barrotes y aguardó a que abriera y lo dirigiera al tribunal del Wizengamot. Caminó arrastrando los pies, tratando de saborear cada único paso antes de perderse para siempre en el horror y desolación de Azkaban. Estaba esposado con una cadena mágica de las muñecas, esperaba qué al final del juicio le encadenaran todas las extremidades. Observó sus pies libres al andar, y no pudó negarse que estaba asustado, cómo nunca antes, levantó su mirada gris buscando una salida, había dos a cada costado por el salón que atravesaban, además de la dos principales; observó de reojo al custodio y después a la varita con la qué le apuntaba a un costado.

-No pienses en quitarmela.- Sonrió mostrando un enorme chimuelo en el centro de su dentadura.- Esto.- Señaló el hueco- Consecuencia de un estúpido que lo intento, ¡el bastardo perdió todos!- Soltó una estruendosa carcajada qué a Draco le pareció grotesca, desvió la vista y miró en una puerta lateral a Molly Weasley, acompañada de Luna Lovegood, apretó los labios cuando notó otro par de pelirrojos con Longbotton, aparentemente habían tomado su condena al tormento cómo un evento social de idiotas.- Apresurate.- El custodio lo empujó con fuerza, haciendolo tropezar levemente. Draco no pudó más que tragarse su coraje. Trató de aparentar que aún era un digno Malfoy sangre pura, y avanzó con falsa suficiencia ante la vista de algunos curiosos que comenzaban a murmurar a su paso.

Sintió la presión del metal en sus muñecas y se sintió ridículo buscando una salida donde no la había.

-No eres más que una pobretona corriente.- Resonó la molesta vocecilla de Pansy. Draco la visualizó fácilmente muy cerca de donde él se encontraba; vistiendo un ceñido vestido negro y tacones altos, su cabello muy corto, cómo ella prefería. Actuando con dramatismo y señalando a una pelirroja con un dedo índice. Sonrió ante la visión.- Aunque trates de aparentar, siempre serás la misma muerta de hambre.- La morena sonreía arrogante.

\- No me sorprendes Parkinson.- Le respondió una molesta Weasley.- Sólo sabes escupir veneno, porque no te queda nada más que eso.-

-¿Eso crees? ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué según tu opinión tú eres alguien por ser la prometida de Potter?- Respondió con una mano en la cadera y la otra agitandola con desdén.- No lo eres, ni siquiera tu nombre tiene valor...- Pansy sonrió burlonamente y dirigió su mirada obscura a Malfoy. Su rostro era inexpresivo, lo qué sólo le provocó incertidumbre. Los presentes comenzaron a dar paso al prisionero, hasta que ambos se encontraron de frente. Pansy miró al enorme custodio. -¿Puedo?- Señaló a Malfoy.

-No lindura, está prohibido acercarse.- Respondió sin titubeos. Ella agitó sus largas pestañas, se contoneó caminando hacia él sonriendo pícaramente.

-Vamos...- hizó un puchero mientras se erguía levantando su pronunciado escote.- Sólo voy a despedirme...- Agregó con voz chillona y baja. El hombre la observó con escrutinio, levantó una gruesa ceja y afirmó con la cabeza. Malfoy observó la escena curioso, conocía bien a Pansy Parkinson, y esa actitud era indicio de algo inquietante. Escuchó un fuerte bufido, había olvidado la presencia de la pelirroja furiosa, cruzada de brazos, atestiguando cómo Parkinson podía ser muy persuasiva.

-Gracias querido, seré breve.- Le guiño un ojo, y se giró lentamente a Draco.- Mi pobre Draco...- Se lamentó aproximándose al rubio. - De verdad, siento que terminaras así.- Tomó sus manos y las apretó con afecto.- Extrañare mucho tu compañía querido.-

-No puedo imaginarte no haciendolo preciosa.- Le regaló una sonrisa genuina. Ella soltó una de sus manos y comenzó a recorrer su brazo con los dedos acariciando muy despacio, llegó a un hombro y bajó al pecho y lo acarició con la palma.

\- Veo que mantienes tu fuerte condición.- Draco estaba escéptico, él estaba lejos del buen físico qué había adquirido el último par de años, antes de qué tuviera qué sobrevivir escondido, sin poder alimentarse ni ejercitarse apropiadamente.- ..Necesito abrazarte... - Antes de poder reír ante el desplaye indecente de Pansy, ella lo abrazó con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.- Huye...- Susurró despacio mientras colocaba una pequeña moneda de bronce en la palma de su mano. Él la ocultó en la muñeca, bajo el metal. Pansy besó su pálida mejilla y con la mirada le indicó que siguiera su vista, él disimuló siguiendola para captar el bolso en la amplia falda de la pelirroja donde sobresalía una varita; la Weasley permanecía observando a lo lejos, aunque inevitablemente asqueada por ellos, impaciente, tal vez esperaba a Potter. Era su única oportunidad, sabía qué en ese salón todavía se permitía el uso de trasladores, una vez adentro del Wizengamot perdería cualquier esperanza de escape.

-Eres una gran amiga Pansy.- Agregó Malfoy viendola alejarse

\- Por supuesto precioso. Me alegra que sepas apreciarlo.- Lo miró por encima de su hombro e inmediatamente se dirigió al custodio.- Fuiste muy amable...- Caminó unos pasos pavoneandose, logrando robar toda su atención, y le sopló un lento beso, que este recibió con un gruñido. Draco aprovechó la distracción y saltó hacia la pelirroja, que sin oportunidad de evitarlo, fue apresada entre los largos brazos de Malfoy, mientras le apuntaba con la varita en la sien.

-¡Nadie se mueva!- Exclamó desesperado.- Cualquier movimiento que hagan, por más pequeño que fuera, ella pagará las consecuencias...- El silencio comenzó a recorrer el salón, se escucharon murmullos y un grito histérico de mujer. La apretó más hacia él y le clavó la varita provocando un gemido de Ginny. La arrastró con él en un torpe paso hacia atrás, sacó la moneda que arrojó al suelo mientras la tocaba con un pie, y al instante ambos desaparecieron ante la incrédula vista de la concurrencia.


	2. Capítulo dos

**N/A:** Feliz día de San valentín, acá todavía quedan 10 minutos, me esforzé por alcanzar este día... Y ni siquiera suelo celebrarlo. Espero les guste este capítulo.

A Guest: Espero te agrade igual este capítulo, saludos! :)

 **Capítulo 2**

Estaba desorientada y confundida, pusó sus manos en su cabeza por una leve jaqueca que amenaza con aumentar. Algo se removió debajo debajo de ella y sintió que había un incómodo bulto, intentó ponerse de pie pero volvió a caerse cuando descubrió a Draco Malfoy dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

-No soy tu asiento, Weasley..- Dijo arrastrando las palabras y la empujó bruscamente. Ginny se levantó de un salto alejándose de él, y miró a su alrededor dandose cuenta de que no había más almas cerca, sin dudarlo dos veces, sacó su varita de un bolsillo y lo señaló.

-No soy tu rehén.- Dijo recordando cómo había llegado ahí.- Y me voy ahora.- Observó el rostro sorprendido de Malfoy y luego su pálida mano sujetando firmemente una varita, era la misma qué había utilizado en el Ministerio para someterla.- ¡No te muevas!.- Exclamó consciente de lo sola que se encontraba, en un desconocido e inhóspito lugar y con Malfoy, quién era catalogado cómo un mago extremadamente peligroso.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, cerró los párpados con fuerza utilizando la aparición para marcharse al instante. No sintió el incómodo jalón propio del viaje. Abrió nuevamente los ojos para darse cuenta con horror, qué seguía de pie frente a ese sucio delincuente qué mostraba una amplia sonrisa burlona mientras la observaba tranquilamente sentado desde el suelo.

-No funciona porque este lugar no permite apariciones.- Ella le dió un breve vistazo al desolado paraje, no distinguió más que verde pasto, arbustos y árboles a la distancia. Él se levantó lentamente, provocando que la pelirroja retrocediera unos pasos.- Y los trasladores son imposibles de detectar.-

\- Harry vendrá pronto a rescatarme.- Él señaló con su varita a sus propias muñecas y murmuró un hechizo, las cadenas se aflojaron haciendo un sonido seco al golpear la tierra.

-Lo dudo pelirroja.- Guardó su varita con calma en un viejo bolsillo de su feo uniforme a rayas.- Estamos lejos de Londres. Hay algunos pueblos muggles, muy, pero muy lejos de aquí...- Recalcó.- Y ahí no encontrarás ninguna red flu... Puedes irte. Ya no me eres útil.- Dijo dandole la espalda y se abrio paso entre una ligera maleza, perdiéndose de vista rápidamente.

Ella lo observó incrédula. Se repitió a sí misma que estaría más segura sin él.

Sin otra opción y queriendo regresar con su familia y con Harry, se encaminó tomando la dirección contraria qué había tomado Malfoy, adentrándose en una tupida arboleda y en busca de uno de esos pueblos muggles.

El escabroso suelo la hacía trastabillar constantemente, se arrepintió de usar sus tacones favoritos ese día. Harry estaba de buen humor esa mañana, y había quedado en llevarla al restaurante que tanto les gustaba, donde recibían trato preferencial y había una gran variedad de platillos y postres exquisitos.

Confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de Harry, y estaba segura que no tardaría en ir por ella, sólo debía mantenerse segura hasta entonces.

Después de caminar torpemente un corto trayecto, se percató de qué el lugar tenía demasiado verde, árboles muy altos, conforme avanzaba los troncos eran más gruesos y abundantes, y sus ramajes más frondosos; se tropezó con la gruesa raíz de un robusto árbol y evitando caerse se sostuvo con una mano del tronco.

-¡Aghh, qué asco!- Exclamó mirando con repulsión su palma cubierta de un musgo verde y húmedo, la sacudió en el aire en un vano intento por deshacerse de él. El repentino aullido de un lobo la hizó maldecir por lo bajo, se quitó los tacones y apuntó con su varita en dirección al nuevo aullido que se hizó sonar más cerca.

* * *

Estaba agotado y hambriento, los últimos días habían sido una pesadilla. Respiró más tranquilo cuando encontró la angosta vereda que lo guiaría a la discreta cabaña de Pansy, todavía tendría que caminar todo el día y atravesar un trayecto complicado, pero esperaba que estuviera preparada para su estadía; el simple pensamiento de un buen baño con suficiente jabón, ropa limpia, y una deliciosa y abundante comida, lo hizo sonreir de anticipación.

La última vez que había estado ahí, se había burlado de la simpleza del lugar y de la falta de un elfo doméstico a su disposición, Blaise lo había secundado alegando la fealdad de la cabaña, y Pansy y Theo hablaban de lo divertido qué era estar finalmente sin supervisión, lejos de Hogwarts. Ese recuerdo le dolió, ya no era el mismo que había sido y deseó ser capaz de borrar sus memorias para evitarse el dolor. Pero a su padre sólo lo tenía en sus recuerdos, había sido su modelo a seguir, y lo admiraba a pesar de sus errores, había intentado enmendarse y ante sus ojos había querido lo mejor para su familia. Sólo esperaba tener la oportunidad de cobrar venganza por su muerte.

En el cielo abierto no había una sola nube y el calor comenzaba a incrementarse, y su fatiga y su sed aumentaban.

Todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea de no ser dueño de nada, cuando siempre vislumbro una vida gloriosa para él. Ya debería ser el amo de Malfoy Manor y no estar huyendo cómo un cobarde, con un existencia miserable y con un futuro incierto; y a pesar de todo, las ausencias de sus padres eran lo que más lamentaba.

Recordó lo cerca que estuvó de perderse para siempre en Azkaban, y se sintió aliviado por contar con una amiga cómo Pansy; buscaría la forma de saber de ella; era cómplice de su escape y de llevarse con él a la pelirroja, quién probablemente no sobreviviría sola, porque sabrá hechizos bobos, cómo el mocomúrcielago que una vez usó contra él en Hogwarts, pero ese lugar era distinto, y él la abandonó sin miramientos, donde criaturas mágicas y no mágicas rondaban buscando una débil presa que devorar; y si ella moría, lo que era muy probable, él sería culpado por ello, y Pansy también. Un crimen qué agregar a su lista.

-Mierda.- Murmuró entre dientes, detuvó su andar, no quería cargar con ella, y tampoco confiaba en que no lo fuera a atacar o a buscar la manera de delatarlo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar que hacer, tiempo con el qué no contaba. Lo mejor sería llevarla a un lugar seguro y dejarla ahí.

Delvolvió sus pasos con rápidez y pronto se encontro corriendo, los arbustos y algunos árboles le impedían avanzar libremente, y su propio estado físico era contraproducente.

Con la respiración agitada llegó al lugar donde habían estado, descubrió con inquietud que ella se había marchado. Era de esperarse que no se lo dejara fácil, apretó su varita con fuerza y pensó en lo difícil que sería encontrarla a tiempo, sintiéndose impotente pateó una piedrita que rebotó en el suelo haciendo un leve sonido, inmediatamente lo siguió el grito de una mujer, reconoció la voz de la pelirroja y sin perder un segundo corrió en dirección a los gritos que se hacían más insistentes. Temía lo peor, ella se había adentrado en el bosque, probablemente era demasiado tarde, y ya era el alimento de alguna bestia.

El sol estaba en su esplendor, pero en esa parte del bosque, la espesura de los árboles impedía que atravesara la luz y dificultando qué la viera fácilmente. Ya no escuchaba sus gritos, en cambio escuchó los gruñidos de algunas bestias, apresurado y temiendo más por el destino de Pansy y de él qué por el de la pelirroja, se tambaleo tropezando con un montículo de tierra, mechones de su largo cabello cubrieron su visión, con un movimiento se quitó los cabellos del rostro y ahí estaba ella, arrinconada bajo un enorme tronco, rodeada por una manada de lobos feroces.

Nunca antes había visto tantos lobos juntos, ni siquiera podía contabilizarlos, y parecían llegar más a cada instante rodeando cualquier salida. Sin perder más tiempo Malfoy apuntó a los animales qué estaban cerca de la pelirroja, y sin darles tregua comenzó a lanzar hechizos, primero algunos desmaius, dejando inconscientes a una docena de lobos y después depulso, lanzandolos por los aires para golpearse contra troncos de árboles y contra el áspero suelo al caer con violencia. Los animales se dirigieron a él con rabia, y comenzarón a saltarle encima mostrando sus filosos colmillos. Draco usó crucios, sacandoles chillidos estrenduosos y logrando que los pocos que estaban ilesos se retiraran huyendo despavoridos. Buscó a la Weasley con la mirada, la encontró sentada en la tierra furiosa lanzando piedras a los lobos que ya corrían lejos. Le provocó una sonrisa comprobar que era una gryffingor, no era un cumplido necesariamente.

Aún respirando agitado y agotado, se acercó unos pasos a ella.- ¿Y tu varita?- Preguntó cuando asimiló que estaba desarmada. Ella lo miró aún enojada.

-Eran demasiados... Uno salió de la nada y bueno, ya no cuento con ella.- Dijo volteando su rostro.

-Mierda.- Eso no era parte del plan, una bruja sin varita era cómo un desvalido. No quería a alguien dependiento su seguridad en él.

Su plan no podía cambiar, la dejaría en un lugar seguro y recobraría lo poco que le quedaba de libertad. La observó impaciente esperando qué se pusiera de pie.

Ella parecía avergonzada.- Mi tobillo.- Dijo mirando su propio tobillo.- Él se inclinó y la señaló con su varita.

-Episkey.- Ginny había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, cómo esperando un ataque, abrió lentamente sus ojos café hacia él y luego a su tobillo, suspiró aliviada mientras masajeaba su parte sanada.

-M.. Gracias Malfoy.- Pronunció aún evitando mirarlo.

-Si.- Respondió secamente, no lo hacia por compasión ni nada parecido, estaba salvando a Pansy y a él mismo.-Vamos.- Ordenó dandole la espalda y esperando qué ella se levantara del suelo.

-¿A donde?- Preguntó con desconfianza.

-No estas en posición de obtener respuestas.- Él avanzó con largos pasos, Ginny qué seguía descalza, recogió rápidamente sus tacones y a regañadientes lo siguió casi corriendo.

-Eres muy grosero Malfoy.- Dijo caminando detrás de él con dificultad.

-Acabo de salvar tu vida.- Mencionó sin disminuir sus pasos, y disfrutando verla esforzarse para igualarlo.- Se agradecida Weasley.-

La pelirroja era impredecible, aún sin varita, no confiaba en ella, pero ir en sus condiciones y sin alimento a un lejano pueblo muggle sería un suicidio. Sin otra alternativa viable, la llevaría a la cabaña.

-Auch.- Se quejó Ginny, mientras revisaba la planta de su pie derecho.- Pisé algo.. Creo qué me lastimé.-

Malfoy entrecerró sus ojos grises y apretó los labios.- Dame esos zapatos.- Ordenó exasperado.

-¿Mis zapatillas?- Las abrazó en su pecho.-¿Para qué las quieres?- El rubio se las arrebató, y con dos rápidos movimientos se las entregó sin los tacones.

-Listo.- Ella miró sus tacones rotos y después a él con todo el rencor del que fue capaz, y sin cambiar su expresión se pusó lo que había quedado de ellos.

Malfoy sonrió burlonamente mientras le daba la espalda, pensó en lo divertido que era molestar a la novia de Potter, desquitándose indirectamente, sólo un poco, comparado con lo mucho que el cuatro ojos le había jodido la vida.


	3. Capítulo tres

**Capítulo 3**

El ocaso del sol coloreaba de rosa el cielo que iluminaba tenuemente el verde de las extensas llanuras mientras avanzaban abriéndose camino por el pasto crecido. Ginny contempló con discreción el profundo bosque que había quedado atrás en la lejanía, y frunció el ceño intentando asimilar su situación.

Harry, con su sonrisa sincera permanecía en su memoria en una necesidad de reconfortarla, y deseando tenerlo a su lado, suspiró con fuerza aspirando el aroma a naturaleza que le lleno los pulmones. No dudaba qué en cualquier momento aparecería acompañado de Ron y de un grupo de aurores.

Por enésima vez, observó la espalda ancha del rubio moviéndose al compás de su andar desgarbado, su horrible atuendo de prisionero, y su cabello largo y sucio qué lo hacía lucir cómo un joven y andrajoso Lucius Malfoy, sintió náuseas con la sola visión.

Apretó los labios cuando sintió unas incómodas punzadas en los pies, no estaba habituada a extensas caminatas y pensó que una escoba le vendría bien en ese momento. Su estómago la importunó gruñendo con hambre, pero su orgullo no le permitió quejarse. Había pensando en inumerables ideas para alejarse de Malfoy, todas inútiles; su única alternativa seguía siendo la de mantenerse a salvo.

Él se detuvó repentinamente, y con una mano le indicó qué no se moviera. Ginny obedeció desconcertada, y aún estático, él miró sobre su hombro hacia atrás. Divisó en su perfil un gesto de concentración, y ella se sintió sofocada en medio de la confusión.

-No te muevas Weasley.- Dijó Malfoy entre dientes.- Desmaius..- Ella lo miró con pánico cuando un rayo brillante de su varita salió disparado en su dirección.

* * *

El esmeralda de sus púpilas estaba fijo sobre una montaña de informes pendientes por archivar. Habían transcurrido 20 minutos desde que buscó refugio en su oficina buscando tranquilidad en medio del caos que ocurría en las instalaciones del Ministerio. La gota qué derramó el vaso fueron los fastidiosos reporteros en busca de detalles.

Se quitó sus anteojos y talló su entrecejó toscamente soltando el objeto sobre el escritorio de roble. Cansado, se dejó caer en su asiento y cerró sus párpados intentando inúltilmente aligerar el peso en su espalda, no era un asunto físico, era preocupación y angustia, que comenzaban a transformarse en desesperación.

Contaba con un batallón de aurores que trabajaban sin tregua. Ron dirigía un grupo de investigación acerca de artefactos misteriosos, lo acompañaban un par de Inefables, e incluso Hermione se había involucrado. En ocasiones anteriores Malfoy solía dejar un rastro que seguir y no había sido necesaria semejante pesquisa.

Harry se sentía responsable y un incompetente por no haberlo previsto. Se inclinó al frente llevándose las manos al rostro. Dudaba de los motivos de Malfoy para atreverse a llevarse precisamente a su prometida, pero fuera por venganza, por rivalidad o casualidad, lo atraparía, de eso no tenía la menor duda, era cuestión de tiempo y entonces, Malfoy pagaría caro el calvario al que sometió a Ginny, a los Weasleys, a la comunidad mágica y a él mismo.

Se pusó de pie y se colocó sus lentes nuevamente. Con un hechizo no verbal abrió la puerta y salió por el pasillo. Algunos magos que se cruzó en el camino lucían asustados y nerviosos ante su presencia, se le ocurrió que tal vez su magia se estaba descontrolando pero poco le importaba.

Harry caminó através del lugar qué más que nunca le pareció rídiculamente diseñado, pasillos angostos y excesivas puertas. Se dirigió directo a la puerta central de uno de los pasillos y la abrió de un golpe atrayendo la atención de quienes eran considerados algunos de los mejores magos y brujas del mundo mágico. Un pesado silencio cubrió la sala, y observó la enorme mesa central donde estaban esparcidos libros, mapas, pergaminos y objetos útiles para facilitar su trabajo.

-¿Qué ha procedido con Parkinson?- Preguntó con tono demandante e inclinándose sobre la mesa. Una mujer de rebelde cabello castaño y qué usaba lentes demasiado grandes para su pequeña complexión, se levantó nerviosa.

-No encontramos nada..- Dijó con voz frágil.- Y pasó por varios filtros de seguridad antes de llegar al joven Malfoy.-

-No la dejen ir.- Ordenó irguiéndose.

-Pero no podemos retenarla.- Pronunció un mago canoso que permaneció sentado.- No encontramos nada qué la inculpara.-

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada cargada de incredulidad.- No me vengan con esas mierdas, ella es cómplice y se queda.- Si era posible estaba aún más furioso.

-Harry.- Habló Hermione, que estaba de pie.- Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, buscaré cómo retenerla.- Él la miró aliviado por contar con alguien sensato de su lado.

-Ve ahora Hermione, el tiempo es crucial.- Ella no dudó en obedecer y salió con una carpeta llena de viejos papeles en su regazo.

-¿Qué hay de los lugares donde los transladores son indetectables?- Demandó una respuesta.

-Aún estamos buscando Sr. Potter.- Habló un escuálido mago, demasiado joven para saber ocultar lo asustado que estaba.

-Hemos encontrado uno aquí mismo, en Londres..- Dijó la bruja de lentes.

-Prepara al mejor equipo.- Le indicó a uno de los cuatro aurores que estaban haciendo guardia.- Salimos en cinco minutos.-

* * *

Una sonrisa satisfecha enmarcó su anguloso rostro y caminó hacia su presa con calma pasando a un lado de la pasmada pelirroja. Era la primera vez que atrapaba a uno de esa especie, movió unas ramas y lo observó inconsciente. Un paghar. Era un tipo de conejo silvestre con un inusual pelaje azul, una estatura de metro y medio, y con algunas propiedades mágicas, pero lo que le importaba, es que era comestible.

-Pudiste avisarme antes de hacer eso.- Le reprochó ella. Él la ignoró y levitó al animal situándolo entre ambos y ocasionando que ella trastabillara hacia atrás, complacido, se giró con el animal flotando frente a él. Había aprendido técnicas de supervivencia durante su exilio y podría sacarle provecho a esa criatura.

Aún era necesario caminar toda la noche para llegar a la cabaña de Pansy con el alba. El trayecto había sido relativamente sencillo, pero le preocupaba un punto complicado más adelante.

Acortó sus pisadas cuando percibió la dificultad de la pelirroja al caminar y sus gestos de dolor. No quería parecer débil mostrando compasión, pero no pretendía castigarla de esa manera. Muy a su pesar, los años habían mellado su carácter, si tan sólo no hubiera caído tan bajo. Ahora su propia conciencia era un fantasma qué no le daba tregua.

-Es tarde, pararemos en un lugar seguro.- Dijó sin voltear y señaló enfrente.- Arriba de esa colina.- No recibió respuesta, y continuaron el trayecto sin intercambiar palabras.

oOo

La incipiente obscuridad era iluminada por el fuego en la fogata, las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo abierto, y el tenso silencio era acompañado por el crepitar de la madera ardiendo.

Había tomado unos mechones del pelaje azul del paghar que le serían útiles para realizar pociones, y los conservó dentro de una ancha hoja qué utilizó cómo bolsillo; fué fácil deshacerse del resto con ayuda de su varita. Amarró con una delgada rama su improvisado paquete y lo colocó a su lado en el suelo, junto al par de platos transfigurados con los restos de su cena. Había creído qué la pelirroja era remilgosa y qué se resistiría a ingerir semejante platillo, luego recordó su humilde origen y resistiéndose a hacer un comentario al respecto, sonrió para sí mismo.

Se veía agotada, callada e indiferente, parecía haberse propuesto aplicarle la ley del hielo. Su perfil pecoso, su piel blanca y su largo cabello rojo resaltaban con las llamas del fuego, era el epítome de una gryffindor y una Weasley, no le pareció una combinación agradable.

Draco estiró sus largas piernas buscando comodidad, y observó las estrellas que parpadeaban intensamente, se alegró de haberse librado de una condena segura. Volvió sus ojos grises a la pelirroja, su vestimenta era el de una señora mayor, amplia falda, blusa formal y chaqueta de tosco corte, todo en colores tierra, Draco sonrió con burla, no le sentaba bien; el escote era discreto, pero no se atrevió a escudriñarlo, subió su mirada del pequeño cuello, a los labios llenos y rosas y se detuvó en su fina nariz cubierta de pecas. Había pasado tiempo desde qué había podido observar a detalle a una mujer, la vida de un prófugo tenía sus desventajas. Si él pudiera elegir, estaría con una Slytherin sangre pura, hermosa y con carácter simple..

-Suficiente Malfoy. Deja de mirarme.- Dijó ella. Sorprendido de recibir una mirada indignada, por un segundo no fué capaz de explicarse. Después soltó una sonora carcajada qué retumbó en el inóspito territorio.

-Weasley pecosa.- Hizó un gesto de burla.- No sabía que los Weasleys tuvieran vanidad.-

-Tú eres quién no ha dejado de verme.- No estaba orgulloso de haberla observado, y su altanero gesto le recordó que era la novia del maldito cuatro ojos.

Draco hizó una mueca arrugando la nariz y escupió sus palabras.- Sólo un imbécil podría fijarse en ti. No estás a mi nivel.-

-Por supuesto, tú estas muy por debajo. Eres un delincuente.- Se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cara a un lado. Draco no esperaba nada positivo de una Weasley, pero esa pequeña pecosa era por demás irritante. Se recordó que se desharía de ella cuanto antes.

-Sigo siendo un Malfoy y tú una simple Weasley.- Habló con desprecio y ella clavó sus ojos cafés en él.

-El apellido no importa, eres un simple prófugo subsistiendo en miserables condiciones.- De pronto creyó que ese era un verdadero castigo, el estar obligado a tolerarla. Se imaginó los terribles días por venir y deseo estar en una tranquila celda en Azkaban.

-Cómo sea.- Negó con la cabeza.- Los Weasleys siempre serán la vergüenza de la comunidad mágica, ustedes y su peste a pobreza.- Se pusó de pie y sin permitir respuesta, con apresurados pasos se marchó. Después de lo que le venía sucediendo, no esperaba rebajarse a mantener una infantil confrontación con una Weasley.

-¡Imbécil!- Gritó la pelirroja viéndolo alejarse y bajar por la falda de la colina.

Draco caminó unos metros más y se detuvo en un pequeño valle, se sentó en el pasto y apoyo sus brazos en sus rodillas flexionadas.

Alzó la vista donde se distinguía el fuego de la fogata resaltando en medio de la inmensa noche, y con ironía pensó que era una vela en la obscuridad.

* * *

Pequeñas luces destacaban en la negra noche rodeando un enorme y viejo castillo abandonado, unas luces más sobrevolaban por lo que había sido un jardín y sobre unas arboledas cercanas; en el interior, las fuertes pisadas de Harry Potter sobre el suelo de piedra producían un eco que resonaba bajo los altos techos, y la penumbra era pobremente iluminada por las antorchas en las paredes, que hacían largas sombras de las ambiguas estatuas que aún aguardaban solemnes.

El joven Jefe de aurores recorría desesperado las habitaciones y pasillos, abriendo y golpeando puertas en su camino, mientras otros aurores bajo su mando barrían el interior en repetidas ocasiones. Sin éxito, había revisado con su varita la posible existencia de hechizos en el castillo, y con dolor comenzó a resignarse.

Caminó casi arrastrando los pies hasta el final de un amplio pasillo y se detuvó a observar por una ventana qué daba a una área boscosa. Sus ojos verdes buscaron una señal inexistente. No se atrevía a pensar en su primera noche sin ella; debía confiar en qué Malfoy poseía un rastro de honor, o instinto de supervivencia, y no la dañaría.

Unos apresurados pasos interrumpieron el silencio. En la obscuridad observó a un largo auror aproximándose, conforme se acercó distinguió la figura con un ligero sobrepeso y al final, la mata de pelo pelirrojo que se acercaba corriendo a su encuentro.

-Harry, no encontramos nada en el ala izquierda.- Dijó respirando con dificultad. No le reprocharía su aparente mala condición cómo normalmente lo hubiera hecho.

-Pregunta a los qué sobrevuelan afuera Ron.- Ordenó molesto. El pelirrojo lo observó con compasión y afirmó.

-Vendrá más ayuda amigo.- Dijó apretando el hombro del moreno.- Mañana temprano llega Charlie con un grupo de búsqueda y con una manada de dragones.- Harry se detuvó a devolverle la mirada. No había pensando en lo patético qué se veía ante los demás, trato de recomponerse y le devolvió una leve sonrisa, no podía hacer más.

* * *

 **Nota:** La criatura es de mi invención, ya que no encontré uno que me gustara para la historia. Aunque no me agradaría que se lo comieran, era necesario.

 **N/A:** Les aviso que hasta aquí llega está historia por el momento. El motivo de dejarla en hiatus es que mi tiempo es cada vez más reducido, y tuvé que decidir entre cual historia continuar, así que me decidí por Rescatando a Draco M. debido a que hay más interés en ella. El fugitivo tiene muchas lectoras anónimas, por eso actualizé esta vez, les debía este capítulo. En lo personal, me encanta esta historia porqué es muy espontánea, y tengo un par de ideas para más adelante, eso sí, no será pronto.

Por lo pronto muchas gracias por leer! No es un ádios, es un hasta luego. Saludos! 💖


End file.
